Quills
by Fair Cruelty
Summary: [Oneshot] Kisa meets Blaise and a conversation ensues.


A/N: And now, the prequel you've all been waiting for!

* * *

__

_**Quills**_

"Hey, can I borrow a quill?"

I looked up. Someone was sitting next to me. I hadn't noticed that. What was his name? It began with 'Z', I'm sure. Let me see, dark hair, dark skin, blue eyes… Zabini! That was it.

"Sure," I said, and handed it to him. While I rummaged around in my bag for another one, he tapped me on the back.

"What?" I snapped. I hadn't meant to be so rude. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound rude."

He smiles at me. A charming, warm, gorgeous smile that I was sure Slytherins weren't supposed to have. "Don't worry about it. Do you have any ink?"

My eyes widened. Was that it? "You can share mine." He nodded in thanks. I turned back to my Arithmancy chart I was supposed to be doing for homework, but somehow, I couldn't concentrate properly. It was really distracting how every so often his hand would brush past my arm to reach the ink that was placed between us. I just had to look over at what he was doing.

An Arithmancy chart? It seemed like he was doing exactly the same thing as me. Not that I was copying, of course. I would never do that.

"Do you know the answer for this square?"

"Hm? What? Sorry, I wasn't on this planet."

He chuckled. I went red. "That's alright. Do you know the answer to square 12?"

We spent the next half an hour discussing possible answers to our homework until finally, it was done.

I stood up and smiled at him. "Thanks for your help. See you around."

He pouted. "Aren't you going to talk to me for a while? Get to know me better?"

Oh, Merlin. "I'll just go put this away," I said, pointing at my Arithmancy work. He nodded.

I went up the spiral staircase leading toward the girls' dormitories and opened the door to my dorm at the very top. Throwing my scroll of parchment down onto my bed, I sat down and sighed. Did I really want to know this guy? I paused, really thinking. Standing up again, I decided that I did. From what I knew of Zabini, he wasn't too evil, he was nice (for a Slytherin anyway), he was on the Quidditch team as Keeper and he had a lot of fan girls. Not as many as Malfoy, I admit, but the less the better. I think I'll stick to being a friend of his. If I could get to be one in the first place.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

He jumped. I had crept up behind him. "Oh, I just wanted to get to know you better, seeing as you were nice enough to lend me some stuff."

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have enough fan girls already?" I asked.

"Well, one more couldn't hurt."

I laughed and poked him in the shoulder. "No way am I going to be your fan girl, Zabini."

"I wasn't asking you to," he replied, smiling. I gaped.

"But you−"

"I just said that one more fan girls couldn't hurt. I never said I wanted you to be a fan girl, Kisa."

I frowned. "How do you know my name?"

"How do you know mine?"

"I asked you first."

"But I want you to tell me first."

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. "I was listening to Malfoy talking once and he said your name and you answered. Happy?"

"Yes. I like to stalk you."

"What?"

"Just kidding. I saw you writing your name on the Quidditch tryouts list."

"Oh. What else do you want to talk about, Zabini?"

He looked at me, and I melted a bit under his gaze. "Why do you call me Zabini?"

I bit back my giggle. "Because I don't know your first name," I said truthfully.

"Oh." I smiled to myself. He was obviously expecting some other answer.

"Can you stop staring at me? I know I'm totally irresistible, but still."

Oh. I hadn't realised I was staring. I raised my eyebrow again. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Just a little bit," he said, giving me a seductive little wink. I pretended to ignore it, but I was blushing. A lot.

He noticed and smiled kindly down at me. He seemed to do a lot of smiling. "Do you want to know my first name?"

"No," I answered, giving him a little seductive smile of my own. I was flirting with him. I'd better stop. My smile disappeared rapidly. I didn't want him to think I liked him in that way, even if I did a tiny bit. He would never like me back.

I was just an average girl, I wore black all the time and I had hardly any friends. Oh, I had two or three close friends, but they mostly hung out with other people, and that left me alone to read and think. If you were a stranger, coming into the Slytherin common room, you wouldn't notice me at all. I was a loner, as some would say.

"Kisa? Are you ok?"

I was looking down at the floor, eyes burning. I looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Yeah. Just fine." But it was a lie. I quickly looked back down at the floor, willing myself not to cry. I didn't know why I was crying. I was quite happy with my life, but I supposed I was a bit lonely at times.

He smiled back at me. "I've noticed you writing a few times. What were you writing?"

"I write all sorts of things," I said, not looking up. "I have a journal, and I sometimes write stories."

"May I see it?" He was looking at me with puppy-dog eyes. I laughed.

"My journal or the stories?"

He thought for a moment. "Would it be too nosy if I wanted to look at your journal?"

I smiled. "Just a little bit."

"I see. So, can I see the stories?"

"No. You probably wouldn't like them. They're a bit depressing," I admitted.

He shrugged. I shook my head. "I'll let you see them some other time maybe," I said quietly.

"You know, you're the first girl I've met who doesn't do whatever I ask. Did you know that?" he asked.

I smiled. "I do now. I have a lot of… what do you call it? Oh yes, _spunk._ I don't listen to a lot of people. Including your friend Malfoy."

He cocked his head. "How do you know Malfoy was my friend?"

"I told you, I saw him talking to you. Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did," he stated.

"Oh, very clever. But anyway, does Malfoy dye his hair?"

He leaned in towards my ear. I could feel his breath. I started to feel a bit shaky. "Do you want to know my honest answer?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"I don't know."

I slapped his arm playfully. "That was a lot of help," I said sarcastically.

He grinned. "I know, isn't it great?"

I scowled at him. "Sure. Whatever." Just then, his friends came back from wherever they were before and I made an excuse to leave. I never liked being around a group of people. I stood up and sent one last smile towards him. He returned it.

That night, as I slowly dissolved into the realms of unconsciousness, I suddenly remembered something.

He never gave me back my quill.

* * *

Well, I never meant for this to be so depressing, but that's how life was for Kisa until she met Blaise.

Forever yours,

**_Fair Cruelty_**


End file.
